


Uma Última Vez

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Break Up, Canon Universe, Drama, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Thiefshipping
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: A redenção de Marik ainda não estava completa, havia restado alguém de seu passado obscuro, alguém com quem ele precisava cortar todos os laços.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Kudos: 1





	Uma Última Vez

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2017

_Ele_ estava por perto, Marik podia sentir sua presença nociva e inebriante. 

O jovem egípcio não ficou surpreso ao ser despertado pela aura invisível de Bakura no meio da noite, o reencontro com ele era uma das únicas certezas em sua vida, sendo a outra apenas a morte. Bakura, por outro lado, era algo pior do que a morte, ele era o _caos._

Durante a Batalha da Cidade os dois desenvolveram uma _conexão inexplicável,_ foi dessa maneira que Marik soube que Bakura estava nas redondezas. Ele não podia ver ou ouvir, era uma coisa que ele simplesmente sentia.

A noite estava quieta, tanto lá dentro quanto lá fora, era tão bom poder distinguir essas características. Não que Marik não pudesse enxergá-las quando saiu da tumba em que morava com a família pela segunda vez – a vez da vingança – entretanto, naquela época, ele estava odiosamente cego demais para aproveitar os pequenos detalhes que a liberdade tinha a oferecer. 

Seu lar agora era uma pequena casa em uma vila não tão longe da tumba; Marik, Ishizu e Rishid viviam em paz lá. Eles podiam ver o nascer e o pôr-do-sol, podiam sentir o vento das noites frias e o calor que irradiava dos dias quentes, para Marik isso era o paraíso. Ainda assim o jovem pretendia sair do Egito e viajar pelo mundo, só ele e sua tão amada motocicleta, mas por agora ele precisava ficar ali, pelo menos até o Faraó conseguir retornar para o seu mundo em segurança.

Adicionado a tudo isso havia _Bakura._

Marik jamais negaria a intensa paixão que nutria dentro de seu peito por Bakura, a paixão que o fazia ansiar pelo reencontro e que, ao mesmo tempo, o fazia chorar pela certeza de que eles não estavam destinados a ficarem juntos.

— Acordado a essa hora, Marik-sama? — Rishid o pegara no flagra, no exato momento em que Marik abria sorrateiramente a porta. Seu irmão de criação era outro com quem ele compartilhava uma conexão. — É ele, não é? O espírito maligno do Anel do Milênio...

Marik não gostava de ouvir Bakura ser reduzido a isso, porém não havia qualquer mentira nos dizeres de Rishid. Apenas Marik sabe o quanto foi difícil enxergar Bakura do modo como ele realmente era, antes disso os dois dividiam quase o mesmo nível de perversidade.

— Uma última vez — murmurou Marik. — É só o que eu preciso, uma última vez.

— Não posso dizer que aprovo sua decisão, Marik-sama, mas é a sua vontade e eu devo respeitá-la.

— Eu não a aprovo tampouco, Rishid.

_____________________________

Marik desconhecia uma sensação melhor do que aquela que o envolvia enquanto ele pilotava sua motocicleta. Ela lhe dava liberdade de um jeito que nenhuma outra coisa no mundo poderia fazer, nem sua família e nem Bakura.

Mas o que Bakura lhe deu além de noites de amor incendiantes cujo o fogo era apagado logo em seguida com suas palavras frias? 

Um relacionamento tóxico entre duas almas rancorosas não poderia funcionar. Especialmente quando uma das almas encontrara redenção enquanto a outra nem ao menos considerava essa possibilidade, pelo contrário, ria com deboche de tal coisa.

Abraçando a brisa gélida, Marik vagava pela noite com o pé no acelerador, a _conexão inexplicável_ o guiava exatamente para o lugar onde ele deveria ir.

_A tumba._

Aquele lugar guardava tantas amarguras para Marik, era cruel até mesmo para alguém como Bakura ter escolhido tal local. Todavia isso servia de lição para o jovem de cabelos loiros, o outro estava sempre tentando inferiorizá-lo, tudo estava mais claro agora.

Marik desceu da motocicleta e abandonou seu capacete junto dela. A entrada do mausoléu estava aberta, porém as memórias dolorosas deixaram, de certa forma, o corpo de Marik inteiramente _trancado_ com a ideia de se infiltrar ali outra vez depois de tanto tempo. Nem mesmo a sensualidade da aura de Bakura o atraindo para dentro era o suficiente para quebrar o feitiço do trauma que ainda cobria seu coração. 

_"Eu não vim até aqui para voltar atrás."_

A passos demorados Marik começou a atravessar os degraus que o levariam para _baixo._

_Lá embaixo._

_Lá no fundo._

_O lugar onde ele passara sua infância trancafiado imaginando como seria o mundo do lado de fora._

_O lugar onde suas costas foram violadas em favor de um destino que ele não queria seguir._

_O lugar que o fizera criar um monstro dentro de si, um monstro que assassinou seu pai sem dó ou piedade._

Era sombrio como ele se lembrava.

Marik olhou para trás só para ter certeza de que a imagem do céu estrelado ainda passava pela entrada da tumba. Ele não queria avançar mais e perder a luz do luar, estava com medo.

— Bakura? — Sua voz saiu um tanto trêmula demais. — Apenas pare de brincadeira e apareça de uma vez!

Bakura se movia por provocações, sua alma insana não se contentava com simplicidades e interações medíocres.

A certeza de que o outro não iria aparecer ali deixou Marik ainda mais receoso, _ele não queria avançar._ Ele se questionava se Bakura o estaria testando ou se aquilo era só mais um jeito de fazê-lo sentir-se mal. 

_Vingança._

É, essa hipótese fazia mais sentido, Bakura estava com raiva por Marik ter desistido de seus objetivos maléficos. 

— Se não aparecer agora eu irei embora! — gritou Marik, ele poderia estar com medo, mas não se permitiria abaixar a cabeça para os caprichos de Bakura. — Você me acha um covarde, Bakura, mas não sou eu quem está escondido nas trevas, _não mais._

Uma gargalhada perversa irrompeu em ecos pela tumba seguida de aplausos com longos intervalos entre um e outro.

No feixe de luz que iluminava por alguns metros o chão à frente de Marik _ele_ apareceu.

O Anel do Milênio tilintando em seu peito, _era Bakura._

— Eu estou profundamente sensibilizado com o seu sentimentalismo, Marik, realmente comovido — Bakura falou com sarcasmo. — Honestamente nem tenho palavras para descrever o quanto...

— Pare de ser tão ridiculamente dramático — Marik o cortou logo, uma atitude que com certeza fizera os olhos do outro se estreitarem com irritação como de costume.

— Por que está aqui?

— Imaginei que quisesse falar comigo, por qual outra razão você estaria nessa tumba?

— Desde quando não nos vemos? — O outro fingiu estar pensando, Marik conseguia visualizar seu semblante escarnecedor apesar da escuridão. — Oh sim, desde que o seu _outro você_ me varreu para fora desse mundo!

— Não me faça de tolo, Bakura, sei que esse não é o motivo da sua revolta. O que você quer? 

— Eu sei que é estranho fazer esse convite já que essa é a _sua_ casa, mas por favor, entre e fique à vontade.

— Não irei dar mais um passo, prefiro ficar aqui se não se importa.

— Ah, entendo, você quer ficar onde a luz possa tocá-lo — debochou Bakura. — O garoto Marik agora é um ser puro, inocente, um servo do Faraó! — Ele começou a sentença com calma e terminou-a completamente possesso. — Não é engraçado você estar exatamente na posição que se negava a ficar? Como você pôde se render tão fácil, Marik? Vamos, me conte, qual é o seu segredo?

— O que você queria que eu fizesse, Bakura? Ele iria destruir tudo, precisava ser impedido — Marik respondeu falhando em não demonstrar nervosismo em seu tom. — Eu não me arrependo de ter ajudado o Faraó nisso.

A menção ao antigo Rei do Egito foi o bastante para fazer o ladrão arreganhar os dentes.

— Nós poderíamos tê-lo destruído juntos! 

— E como nós faríamos isso, Bakura? Ele acabou com você naquele duelo! — Marik vociferou de volta. — Eu não tinha mais a quem recorrer, eu...

Por que ele estava prestes a pedir desculpas? Por que Bakura sempre o fazia se sentir tão culpado e errado? Eles não tinham dívida nenhuma um com o outro, coisas aconteceram, o destino os separou, tudo estava terminado. A escolha de Bakura sempre seria sua tão esperada vingança, não havia nada acima disso para ele, absolutamente nada. Então por que...

— Você é um fraco, Marik, um maldito covarde. — A agressividade deu lugar ao desdém. — Eu amaldiçoo o dia em que juntei minhas forças com você, aquela foi a pior decisão que eu já tomei em toda a minha vida! — Bakura então soltou um riso insensível. — Mas eu deveria ter previsto que algo assim aconteceria, afinal de contas, você sempre _se submeteu_ tão facilmente. Você nunca foi focado em seus objetivos, seus planos eram falhos e a minha presença era capaz de distraí-lo do resto do mundo em qualquer circunstância.

— Não fale como se não gostasse do que fazíamos.

— O que faz você ter certeza de que aquilo era real? — indagou Bakura se aproximando dele, sua face agora havia sido totalmente revelada pela luz do luar. — Talvez fizesse parte dos meus planos seduzir você, eu tinha muito a ganhar com isso, não acha? Sua confiança, sua fragilidade, seu Cetro do Milênio, as cartas dos Deuses Egípcios, muito...

As últimas palavras chegaram como sussurros aos seus ouvidos, entretanto elas não lhe causaram tantos arrepios quanto as palmas frias de Bakura que envolveram os dois lados de seu rosto.

— Você acha que eu não pensei nisso? — Marik murmurou em um tom provocante. — O quanto você me subestima, Bakura?

Olhos castanhos e perversos o desafiavam a se entregar à luxúria.

— Eu não preciso subestimar você, Marik... — Bakura falou sensualmente contra seus lábios. — Você demonstra suas fraquezas mais do que qualquer outra coisa, agora por exemplo... está explícito nos seus olhos o quanto você me quer... o quanto você quer o meu corpo...

_Corpo._

A realidade surgiu como um tapa em sua face e Marik afastou seu antigo amante com violência de volta para a parte escura.

— Seu corpo? Isso é tudo, menos o seu corpo, Bakura! — bradou o jovem egípcio. — Esse é o corpo de um inocente que tivera o azar de ser atormentado por um parasita como você! Não entendo como demorei tanto para perceber que você é igual a ele, você é igual ao meu _outro eu!_ Você só está usando...

— Cale a boca e pare de se fazer de santo, Marik! Quantas vezes você se aproveitou desse corpo, huh? Quantas vezes, Marik? — Bakura repetia com fúria. — Quantas vezes? Eu não posso suportar a sua farsa!

— A única farsa aqui é você, Bakura! A quem você pensa que está enganando? Eu posso ver o que está acontecendo aqui, _você não quer me perder!_ Doeu tanto assim eu ter ficado do lado do Faraó? Confesse, Bakura! Vamos, confesse!

— Eu não preciso de você, Marik. Em breve o Faraó estará no Egito e eu irei esmagá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

— Eu espero que ele consiga fazer isso com você antes!

Bakura avançou para cima dele com tanta rapidez que em segundos Marik se viu ajoelhado no chão, o ar deixara de passar pela sua garganta enquanto aquelas mãos, as mesmas que um dia lhe deram tanto prazer, tentavam asfixiá-lo.

— Eu. Não. Preciso. De. Você. Marik! — bradou Bakura pausadamente. — Ninguém precisa! Ninguém!

A luz iluminava o rosto pálido e fantasmagórico do outro novamente, Marik conseguia vislumbrar uma única e solitária lágrima escorrendo por ele.

Quando Bakura o soltou repentinamente seus pulmões se desesperaram em buscar o máximo de oxigênio possível enquanto suas mãos percorriam seu pescoço tentando aliviar a dor que ficaria pregada em sua pele por muito tempo. 

Marik esperava que Bakura dissesse mais alguma coisa, um último adeus ou um último insulto terrível, mas tudo o que ele fez foi desaparecer como as entidades ocultas das quais tanto gostava. Desolado, o jovem de cabelos loiros deixou suas lágrimas se derramarem, lágrimas de sofrimento e de alívio. Os dois sentimentos opostos vinham de um mesmo tópico: ele nunca veria Bakura outra vez.

Marik permaneceu ajoelhado no feixe de luz, seu único movimento foi o que ele fez com a cabeça para encarar o céu estrelado atrás de si, era tão bom poder sair da escuridão e ser livre.

As esperanças inúteis que Marik tinha em relação ao seu ex-amante tardariam a morrer, o coração de Marik ainda desejava com todas as forças que Bakura pudesse ser exposto pela luz uma última vez antes de partir.


End file.
